bad blood
by socordia
Summary: lenina books foi criada como parte da elite pensante de illéa. seu amor pela política e pela filosofia quase definem quem ela é; mas então há marcus, o príncipe herdeiro, que põe em xeque tudo o que lenina sabe sobre si mesma. pré-a seleção, somente personagens originais. r&r!
1. 0 - prólogo

**prólogo - things we lost in the fire**

Corríamos por salões e nos escondíamos dos guardas; íamos andar pelo jardim e para o observatório quando não tínhamos aula; tínhamos nosso próprio código escrito e explorávamos as passagens secretas juntos. O castelo era enorme – minha vista se perdia por entre tapeçarias coloridas e anciãs, lustres cheios de cristais tilintantes, burburinhos de criadas e farfalhar de vestidos. Sempre havia um lugar para se esconder, outro para se descobrir e aqueles que tinha como favoritos.

Passávamos quase todo o tempo juntos – ele vinha me procurar quando suas obrigações de príncipe herdeiro acalmavam-se e eu não tinha que preparar mais aulas ou concluir minhas leituras da semana. Conversávamos sobre tudo e nada, ficávamos acordados até tarde, brigávamos por conta de nossas divergências e ficávamos dias sem nos falar. Sua irmã servia de intermediária em nossas brigas e tenho certeza que adorava cada minuto.

Com ele, fui vulnerável e teimosa, ignorante e compreensiva, paciente e explosiva. Não suportava ser rebaixada ou vista de cima – e ele demorou a aprender isso. Odiava como ele era tratado pelo avô e como se submetia a vontade da família quando tinha muito mais capacidade intelectual do que aquilo. Adorava nossos debates acalorados, que invariavelmente terminavam com seus lábios sob os meus. Sua fé no sistema e meu ceticismo e olhar crítico eram estranhamente complementares.

Essa, no entanto, não é a história de como nos apaixonamos – mas a de como tudo terminou.


	2. 1 - capítulo primeiro

**capítulo um**

O cheiro de terra molhada sempre ficava impregnado nas paredes de nossa casa em Dakota e eu podia jurar que o sentia também na pele ressecada e pálida de mamãe, conforme me inclinava para beijar sua testa quando nos despedíamos. Os olhos dela estavam manchados de lágrimas, mas não havia expressão alguma, além do brilho melancólico em seu olhar; mamãe parecia sempre estar olhando para além de nós, para algum mundo invisível que era recheado de pesadelos horríveis e histórias de enregelar o sangue. Eu, tendo dez anos na época e sendo quase meio metro menor do que sou hoje em dia, tive que ficar na ponta dos pés para abraçá-la através da cadeira de rodas, e recitar um de seus poemas favoritos e curtinhos ao pé de seu ouvido. As palavras fluíram como folhas de outono no vento, carregando minha voz pequena e dando a elas um significado que já não encontro hoje.

Meu pai apertou meu ombro, os olhos marejados e a mandíbula trincada, para que eu liberasse mamãe. Agarrando-a por apenas mais um segundo, obedeci papai, pondo-me ao seu lado e ajeitando Bea em meu colo, que não parava de se remexer e agitar seus bracinhos gorduchos para mamãe. Seu choro feria meus ouvidos e eu tentei balançá-la para acalmá-la, mas minha irmãzinha caçula só foi dormir quando o avião já levantara voo.

A poltrona do jato exclusivo da família real era muito grande para mim, e a aeromoça teve que ajeitar o cinto de segurança muitas vezes. Meu pai bebia um líquido dourado, sobre cuja cor alguém deveria ter escrito um poema sobre, e o cheiro invadiu o espaço entre nós dois, gosmento e pesado. Meus dedos passearam pela borda refinada do copo de cristal, arrancando barulhinho agudo da substância lisa, e eu encarei meu pai com revolta por ter sido mantida no escuro por tanto tempo.

"Para onde vamos?!," exigi, com minha autoridade plena de criança e filha mais velha, agora que mamãe estava doente, senhora da família. Cruzei meus braços no peito e observei papai afastar os óculos de armação leve e apertar a ponte do nariz, cansado e provavelmente dolorido.

A forma como me fitou assombra-me até hoje.

"Vamos para a corte."

Quase oito anos depois, apresso-me por um dos corredores da ala dos criados que vai até o prédio principal, minhas mãos pesadas com tabelas e livros, meus solados de borracha chiando contra o chão de mármore, e quase trombo com ele numa esquina.

"Deuses do Egito!," exclamo, deixando tudo cair no chão. O colorido das famílias químicas salta diante da alvura da pedra, e minhas mãos apreciam a diferença de temperatura conforme recolhem os papéis descolados das costuras das lombadas, e não preciso ver seu rosto para saber que ele sorri aquele seu sorriso insuportável.

"Bom dia, senhorita Books. Uma mesura tão profunda não era necessária, acredite-me." Seu tom de voz me faz rolar os olhos, e permaneço firme em minha decisão de não encontrar seu rosto. Isso interferiria em ficar irritada com ele, mas logo reconheço sua figura ao meu lado, tentando remediar a bagunça que nós dois fizemos. "_Introdução a Química Orgânica._ Isso parece incrivelmente tedioso."

Bufei. Tudo para ele parecia incrivelmente tedioso – menos invadir meu quarto no meio da noite e planejar posicionamento de exércitos.

"O estudo das substâncias orgânicas é muito útil quando na necessidade de construção de bombas caseiras, Vossa Graça, que muito interessam os rebeldes," disparei, repentinamente muito afoita a defender a Química e todas as suas variações, mesmo sabendo que meu coração encontrava-se na Literatura e Filosofia. Lancei-lhe um olhar impaciente quando ele riu da forma de tratamento utilizada por mim. "Você saberia disso se, sabe, decidisse assistir às aulas."

Dispensou o comentário com um aceno de ombros e insistiu em tirar o material didático de minhas mãos. Suspirei, decididamente frustrada, mas mantendo meu livro seguro entre os dedos, ajeitando-me debaixo do jaleco incômodo e quente. Com uma sobrancelha erguida, aproxima-se de mim rápido de mais, a distância entre nós quase imperceptível.

Consigo sentir sua respiração acima de mim – e gosto disso.

"Posso ir ao seu quarto hoje à noite?"

"Papai já está começando a desconfiar por que não fico mais na sala comum depois do jantar," sussurro, acenando para algumas criadas que conhecia e sorrindo graciosamente. Seus olhos azuis esperam uma continuação, mas permaneço muda quando dobramos outra esquina e nos aproximamos do salão que serve de sala de aula para meu pai e para os príncipes e princesa.

"Depois do toque de recolher, então." Há desafio e talvez um pouco de súplica em sua voz. Umedeço meus lábios enquanto atento a alguma mudança em seu rosto, tão familiar depois de tantos anos perscrutando-o, seja em desafio, seja em admiração.

Há decididamente alguma coisa diferente em seu semblante, a tez franzida e o tom de voz de repente perdendo a sugestão de brincadeira de antes. Paro antes de atingirmos a porta, subitamente preocupada e ele imediatamente me imita, parecendo desassossegado. Meus dedos procuram o rosto dele com delicadeza, esquadrinhando a pele por qualquer sinal que possa me indicar o que tenha acontecido. Terei que me preparar para alguma coisa? Os pais dele descobriram sobre nós? _Somos tão cautelosos quanto possível,_ asseguro a mim mesma, rezando para que o velho Rei, avô de Marcus, pelo menos não _ele_ saiba.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?," pergunto aflita, enfiando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Segredo é parte essencial de nosso relacionamento, porque nem ele nem eu estamos prontos para revelar para o mundo que somos um casal o que quer que seja.

Ele acena a cabeça em negação mas ainda não estou certa de que está sendo sincero.

"Só preciso conversar."

Mordendo o lábio inferior, concordo com a cabeça. Esse jogo que insistimos em jogar é muitíssimo perigoso, tentador e viciante. Eu sabia que deveria manter-me longe da política da corte – permanecer nas sombras, invisível, apenas a filha do tutor das crianças reais, ajudando meu pai com suas aulas e mantendo minha cabeça baixa. Mas era difícil – tudo o que os príncipes queriam era alguém que os tratasse de forma normal, sem toda aquela pompa e circunstância exigidas de quem interagia com eles, e eu conseguia vê-los apenas como pessoas, deixar de ver a coroa que pairava acima das cabeças e ombros deles.

O mesmo não podia ser dito dos atuais Rei e Rainha, ou de seus antecessores. Não era mais criança, e adultos não pareciam ser de outra espécie, como pareciam anteriormente – mas os adultos da família real ainda pareciam aterradores. Era apavorante saber que eles tinham o poder de arrancar minha cabeça com um decreto real, seus nomes assinados no final do papel com um floreio bem posicionado, e até mesmo um sorrisinho de lado na minha execução.

Marcus parece feliz com minha resposta, e percebo certo peso deixar seus ombros. Me sorri de lado, os olhos faiscando com a promessa de uma noite juntos, e segura a porta para eu passar.

"Lenina!," exclama meu pai, de costas para mim, ao reconhecer o barulho de meus sapatos. Há repreensão em sua voz, e estou fazendo uma careta, esperando uma bela bronca, quando ele vê o príncipe atrás de mim e sua expressão passa de colérica para simplesmente branca. Sua voz é muito mais calma quando prossegue. "Arrume os livros na minha mesa e me ajude a terminar de preparar as práticas. Príncipe Marcus, fico feliz de vê-lo em uma de minhas aulas de ciências."

Marcus dá de ombros, sorrindo e dando uma desculpa qualquer; aceno com a cabeça, obedecendo as ordens de papai imediatamente, enquanto a Alteza Real me auxilia. Não vejo nem Izzy nem Glaber ali, o que é estranho – e olho o relógio acima do quadro digital de papai, sempre na hora, impecavelmente ajustado. Estávamos cinco minutos atrasados, já, mas meu pai sabia que punir seus reais alunos por conta de tal atraso seria idiotice. O que não me impede de rolar os olhos para Izzy quando ela aparece na sala, esfregando os olhos de sono e mesmo assim equilibrando-se em saltos impossivelmente altos.

Estalo a língua para ela quando se senta no banquinho de três pernas ao meu lado.

"Bom dia para você também, querida Lenina," cantarola, batendo os cílios coloridos artificialmente para mim. "Teve uma boa noite de sono?"

Seu tom é completamente neutro – mas é seu olhar penetrante que me faz corar. Izzy é a única que sabe de meus encontros com Marcus, e já nos acobertou mais vezes do que poderia contar; e ela sabe que ficamos até tarde ontem, conversando e caminhando no jardim. Remexo-me no banquinho, ajeitando minha posição, e um sorriso de gato se delineia nos lábios delicados da princesa, que ela herdara da mãe. Izzy tinha essa mania irritante de desarmar os outros com uma frase inocente ou sua postura, com apenas um sentido transmitido pelo olhar ou uma jogada de cabelo. Ela certamente não aprendeu isso comigo, ou com meu pai, mas era a imagem da dama perfeita, educada e bela, apesar de suas excentricidades – poliglota e versada na diplomacia, era a garota propaganda de Illéa para o mundo.

"Eu lhe disse que teríamos prática hoje," suspirei. "Por que veio de saltos?"

Izzy toca a ponta de meu nariz com um indicador de unha escarlate.

"Porque nem todo mundo tem a sorte de nascer com um metro e setenta e cinco."

"Se eu tivesse nascido com essa altura, mamãe dificilmente teria sobrevivido ao parto," comento, em tom de brincadeira, arrancando uma risada verdadeira de Izzy. Ela joga seus cabelos louros para trás e uma gargalhada começa a se formar antes que ela a sufoque. Alguém lhe disse uma vez que não é educado uma dama rir alto quando acompanhada, principalmente aquela sua risada anasalada e entrecortada, e Izzy tomara o conselho a sério.

Marcus está sentado na bancada ao nosso lado, agora de jaleco, mexendo curiosamente na mangueira conectada a linha de gás e ao bico de Bunsen, certamente tentando descobrir como aquela bugiganga funciona. Ele é tão bonito – olhos tão azuis que me fazem duvidar que sejam reais, cabelos escuros como carvão, o mesmo rosto redondo dos irmãos e do avô. Todos dizem que ele se parece muito com o antigo soberano de Illéa quando mais novo, mas eu não vejo semelhança. O rei Ferdinand tem muita austeridade e dureza no olhar, além da mania de encarar todos de cima – características que definitivamente estão ausentes em Marcus.

Lembro-me que, quando chegamos ao palácio, os criados comentavam que o velho rei achava a presença de meu pai ali desnecessária, mas a rainha insistira em contratar o melhor tutor que havia. Claro, meu pai tinha suas deficiências nas áreas humanas – mamãe era a especialista em História e Literatura – mas era excepcional em Economia, Línguas Modernas e outras ciências, até mesmo exatas.

Quando o príncipe caçula chegou, todo esbaforido e corado, desculpando-se pela demora e prometendo que não aconteceria de novo, papai deu início a aula. As horas passaram rápido, porque ficava passando de uma bancada para a outra, recolhendo vidrarias e tendo que apagar um princípio de incêndio, os olhos de Marcus analisando cada um de meus movimentos e sorrindo para mim sempre que os dele encontravam os meus. Tenho vontade de amaldiçoá-lo pela indiscrição, e quando Bea vem nos chamar para o almoço, estou exausta.

Ela me ajuda a arrumar a sala enquanto os outros, mesmo papai, vão fazer a refeição do meio-dia. Ele teve que organizar tudo sem mim, então eu tenho que preparar a sala para as aulas da noite sem ele. Bea ainda é nova – tem a mesma idade que eu tinha quando do acidente de mamãe, mas é mais alta do que eu quando tinha dez anos. Sabe que não tem que mexer no descarte, que tem que ter cuidado por onde anda e no que deixa cair no vestido e onde fica o armário de cada vidraria. Terminamos rápido e nos apressamos para a ala dos criados, o estômago roncando e os cabelos ainda presos num coque solto.

Bea me observa comer, toda falante e não se importando com meu silêncio, discorrendo velozmente sobre seu dia, passado com um tutor diferente com as duas princesas mais novas, gêmeas, quase da mesma idade de minha irmã. Elas adoram fazer Bea de boneca, vestindo-a em seus vestidos reais, exigindo que minha irmãzinha recebesse o exato mesmo tratamento que elas – as menininhas fazem até as refeições juntas, mas Bea sabe que esse é um privilégio que pode ser extinto a qualquer momento.

Eu a eduquei bem.

"Seu cabelo está bonito hoje, abelhinha," elogio, depois de agradecer a Maude, a cozinheira, por manter meu prato quente. Bea se senta no meu colo, sorrindo e cantarolando uma canção que não reconheço – as princesas devem ter ensinado a ela. Bea parece saudável e contente, plenamente feliz consigo mesma, e eu planto um beijo barulhento em sua bochecha. "Quer sobremesa extra?," sussurro em seu ouvido, vendo seus olhos se arregalarem e ela aquiescer imediatamente.

Peço permissão a Maude para usar a cozinha e seus ingredientes, e ela parece feliz de me ver andando pela despensa e preparando uma massa de bolo, enquanto Bea toma de conta do recheio e cobertura, sendo supervisionada pela mulher que é quase nossa mãe aqui no palácio. Suspiro quando a imagem de mamãe me vem a mente, saudável e bonita, com uma canção nos lábios e me sentando na mesa alta de nossa cozinha enquanto preparava o lanche da tarde. O cheiro de biscoitos no forno e do perfume de lavanda de mamãe invadiam todos os cômodos de nossa casa, e quando dava o final do expediente, as crianças Seis, filhos de nossos vizinhos, invadiam o espaço, sorrindo enquanto comíamos.

Tenho o resto da tarde livre, depois de cumprir com minhas tarefas. Bea fica feliz com o bolo e a cobertura, e leva um pouco para suas amigas muito mais importantes que nós, meros Três. A família real tem a tarde livre de lições de papai para terem suas próprias – reuniões de orçamento, conselheiros e relatórios sobre todo o tipo de coisa que eu não deveria saber mas consigo arrancar de Marcus. Os rebeldes estão em maior número agora, muito embora ainda não ousem atacar o palácio, seguro demais para que consigam ameaçar a estrutura. Izzy está constantemente com a rainha e a rainha-mãe, que geralmente me esperam para a hora do chá, o que é muito gentil da parte delas. Geralmente falam sobre política externa – algum embaixador estrangeiro está visitando, Illéa precisa do ferro que vem da África, o casamento da princesa da Normandia foi lindo, ideias de pretendentes para Izzy – e é bom ficar entre mulheres, num salão apenas para nós, às vezes discutindo amenidades.

Izzy me acha nos corredores enquanto me dirijo para o Salão da Rainha, onde apenas mulheres são autorizadas. Sacode os cabelos e liga um braço no meu, sem nenhuma cerimônia. Adoro a espontaneidade de Izzy – compensa, e muito, toda a frieza que é de se esperar da família real. Eles não traem seus sentimentos com atos impensados, mas Izzy não é nada dada a falsidades e fingir ser quem não é. Meu sangue gela só de lembrar de um incidente, uns anos atrás, com a filha de um nobre espanhol, quando Izzy e a garota se engalfinharam, caindo na piscina. Tive que manter a calma na hora, tirar a princesa de lá e rir muito da situação algumas horas depois, enquanto cuidava das marcas de unha na pele branca dela.

"Se mamãe e vovó começarem a falar de casamento," começa, sem nem dizer um oi "juro por Deus que vou me afogar no próprio chá." Eu rio, imaginando a cena e a achando absolutamente hilária. Izzy pisca para mim e dá uma cotovelada em minhas costelas. "Olha que levo você comigo."

Nunca propensa a aceitar qualquer proposta de matrimônio e consequentemente estreitar os laços de Illéa com outro país, Izzy constantemente falava em sair de Angeles e viver como uma Dois ou Três em algum condado distante. Sempre me pergunta sobre minha infância em Dakota – mas eu lembrava muito mais de minha casa e de nossa biblioteca, de nosso quintal enorme e florido, do palavreado tranquilo de meus avós e dos gatos que tínhamos do que do resto. Contava-lhe o pouco que me lembrava, o que incluía calçadas de pedra e uma prefeitura de arquitetura simples, uma feira de rua e a padaria mais cheirosa do mundo. Toda vez que conversamos sobre isso, Izzy fecha os olhos e acho que tenta se imaginar no meu lugar, tendo uma vida simples mas livre até os dez anos – e prossegue, conjecturando como seria a adolescência, a vida adulta...

Suspira ao meu lado, e sei como esse assunto a irrita. Também eu não gostaria de ser vendida em casamento, como um pedaço de carne, apenas para que o país pudesse ter acesso facilitado a outras mercadorias, ou apoio militar. No entanto, alguns diziam que era para isso que serviam as princesas, apenas para serem casadas, e esse pensamento sexista dava enjoos em nós duas.

"Suas Majestades realmente fizeram uma lista?," cochichei, curiosa. Na semana anterior, a mãe a avó de Izzy tinham prometido uma lista de pretendentes adequados para a princesa de Illéa, com até mesmo títulos e fotos. Vi Izzy empalidecer a minha frente diante da ameaça, mas queria dar uma olhada naqueles considerados dignos de se casarem com minha amiga. "Estou morrendo de vontade de vê-la."

Izzy suspira e rola os olhos esmeraldas.

"Ainda não fizeram. Mas me perguntaram se eu aceitaria um homem mais novo – o que quer dizer que certamente estão confeccionando a coisa." Ri de novo, com maior intensidade dessa vez, completamente chocada mas também deleitada. Izzy? Com um cara mais novo? Imaginei alguém ainda menor que ela sem saltos, com espinhas no rosto e uma coroa grande demais na cabeça. Sempre que voltava a olhar para Izzy, voltava a rir – e só fui me recuperar quase na entrada do Salão. "Bom saber que minha desgraça a apetece, Srta. Books," fungou, de brincadeira, soltando meu braço e indo beijar mãe e avó nas bochechas.

Faço as reverências costumeiras e cumprimento minhas soberanas com um leve erguer de saias. Bea já estava lá com as mais novas, bebericando chá com o mindinho que segura a xícara erguido, imitando as gêmeas, toda sorridente. As três acenam para mim e eu aceno de volta, prometendo histórias de cavaleiros antes que se recolham.

"Lenina, querida," chama-me a rainha Tamsin, mãe de Marcus. A Rainha-Mãe, Heather, está sentada ao seu lado e elas parecem estar conversando muito civilizadamente. "Sente-se conosco."

Olho para Izzy insegura – eu geralmente tomo chá com as meninas e participo da conversa quando a mesa já foi retirada. Não saberia me portar a mesa com as duas mulheres mais importantes de Illéa, mas Izzy apenas acena com a cabeça, fazendo pouco caso, e deslizo para a cadeira estofada ao seu lado. Bea olha para mim com um olhar interrogativo e eu peço desculpas sem som.

"Boa tarde, Majestades," digo, nervosa, desdobrando um guardanapo de linho e cobrindo meu colo com ele. "Confio que estejam passando bem."

"Muitíssimo bem, Lenina," assegura a Rainha-Mãe, com um sorriso que só posso descrever como caloroso. Minhas palmas das mãos estão suadas e juro que posso sentir meu coração saltando no peito. A avó de Izzy me serve o chá, com leite, sem limão e duas pedrinhas de açúcar (quase entro em pânico ao notar que ela sabe como tomo meu chá), e eu o levo aos lábios com delicadeza, a porcelana quente em meus dedos. "Está bom?"

"Está perfeito, Majestade," asseguro, com as bochechas vermelhas. "Muito obrigada."

A conversa, para meu alívio, desvia-se de mim – falam sobre um novo recebimento de tecidos e acessórios, como farão novos vestidos esplendorosos para Izzy e as irmãs, e que talvez estivesse na hora de Isobel ter sua festa de debutante.

Izzy deixa cair o cupcake que comia, em choque. Eu me esqueço constantemente, mas Izzy é dois anos mais nova do que eu, e é de praxe que meninas da realeza tenham essa festa, apresentando-as para o mundo e anunciando que já estão prontas e dispostas para procurarem um marido. É difícil ver a expressão dela, sentada ao seu lado e com seu cabelo entre nós, mas tenho certeza que está pálida como um cadáver.

"Já sei," oferece a rainha Tamsin, sorrindo magnânima e dando um guardanapo para a filha atrapalhada. "Podemos fazer a festa durante a Seleção de Marcus."

Agora sinto que sou eu que passo perigosamente perto do mal-estar.


End file.
